the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Survivors
The Survivors This takes place after Evolution (sorry Owl if ya don't like it) Its recommended you read all the intros as they pack in lots of information. The Northern Mountain People Intro You walk a moss-grown trail that was led from the former Main City. Things are way different now though, dragon and scavenger kingdoms have collapsed and for awhile scavengers were ruling. In a way, they still are as you know of camps that have dragons to work with. You look back and saw mountains on mountains. It had been weeks since you left the ruins of the main city. You thought bitterly of Furries/Kitsunes and dragons who could travel much quicker since of their fur and shapeshifting. You remember the stories your old collapsed tribe about the peaceful magic dragon who made all of this before she got rid of all the other magic dragons. Apparently, it went as this: She battled an evil dragon who had fun inflicting chaos on scavengers and other dragons. For the names of the tribes, he wiped out you have no idea. It might have been none. You snack on some jerky as you remember that the Huntwings who had once been described as working animals before the collapsing of society battled the magical dragon. If you were correct the one who defeated him was named Quill. By that time it was noted that tribes were formed and Quill was the Northern Mountain tribe national dragon. Dragons were equal with the scavengers and memories were recovered. In apology of the chaos, the magical kind dragon gave each tribe four gifts (you also noted that it couldn't give them dominance as a rule). The tribe you were heading to if you were correct the wished for the ability to survive subzero temperatures, increased strength, and speed, along with the wishes of their animals to live longer, and finally the wish of the ability to have plants (such as cotton) to grow in special fields which have the perfect temperature for growing. You looked ahead and saw the raging blizzard. You tighten your thick fur coat and made your way to the place. You trudged on but are scooped up by a furry dragon you assume is a Huntwing. Kicking wildly you stop as you see an arctic fox shift into a human. You notice that while she had clothing made of fur however you spotted some cotton. You looked up shocked to see arms and a face open to snow. She looked to you curious as the Huntwing holding you leaped up into the blizzard flying northwest. Following you was the person on a peculiar dragon which you think is a Spikewing. After a bit, the girl tensed and held on tighter as the dragons dived. You clutched the Huntwing dizzy. An assortment of people gathered around you, the dragons, and the mysterious girl. You were led into a large tent where a girl handed you something you could only think of as something similar to coffee. As you drank it you realized it was sweeter and much more creamy. You sat by a fire as the girl and something to be seen as a council talked to her. She nodded and went over to you and said. "You need a tribe?" You nod quickly as everyone in the tent chuckles. "Well anyway, you can stay here as a guest until your ready to officially become part or leave!" Map Dark Green: The Northern Mountian People All other colors are open territory! Dragons can understand scavengers. The Northern Mountian People Our national dragon tribes is the Huntwings and Spikewings! Our Gifts & Dragons -Fields for growing in our harsh climate -Increased strength and speed -ability to survive sub-zero temps like icewings, Huntwings, and Spikewings Our most common dragon tribes are Huntwings, Spikewings, Icewings, & Skywings. Ranks (Name/Species/Gender/Age) For Human (Name/Species/Gender/) For Dragon Council: There are different parts of council however the most powerful member is known as the hunting member. Hunting Member: The Hunting member is in charge of planning, hunting, and guarding the territory. It should be noted that they are any person. It should also be noted that they seem to have a way with dragons and usually have at least two. Pine/Kitsune/Female/24 Frigid/Spikewing/Female Blizzard/Huntwing/Female Healing Member: The second most powerful in the place they are in charge of healing. The Healing member does not know fighting and usually has a very gentle dragon in which help them. Dragon Caretaker: They must care for dragons and all. Enough said. The Bulk of the council: The Bulk of the council does various jobs and all. Hunters Hunters are the higher ranked Guards and supply the tribe with food. Wit/Furry(Wolf)/Female/20 Quick/Huntwing/Female Guards: Guards will take patrols around the territory routinely to check for intruders. Queens The Queens relax and care for adolescents. Adolescents: Self-explanatory: Other Dragons: Other dragons are those who are publicly available to use. Forms _ Joining - Name Username Tribe Dragons Rank Species _ Making a Tribe - Tribe name: Territory color: Their Gifts: (When you make a tribe I will give you a slice of lore on your wall and you can write your intro which is required)